My Not So Brilliant Plan
by Princess Smartypants
Summary: Emmett hides Rosalie and Alice's clothes with Jasper and Renesmee. What happens when Rosalie and Alice come home and find none of their existing clothes? Read to find out.


A/n: I got this idea from real life when I hid my sister's shoes and she broke the door.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, Edward wouldn't be so emo.

**My Not So Brilliant Plan**

Emmett's POV

"See ya later everyone!!! New designer clothes await us." Rosalie and Alice simultaneously said. As they drove off in Rose's M3, the funniest prank in my book of pranks came to me. "You know what I'm thinking Edward?" I asked mischievously. He answered me with a laugh and said, "I always know what you're thinking Em!!!"

My brilliant plan was to hide Rose and Alice's clothes and shoes with Nessie and Jazz so Alice wouldn't see it coming. Where were we going to hide it you ask? Edward's piano!!! "No!!!" Edward snarled.

_What did he mean no? Please Eddie. How many times has Al irritated you? C'mon Edward, you can blame it all on me._ I pleaded in my mind. He agreed with a look saying 'you better not ruin the tuning on my piano'.

* * *

After persuading Nessie and Jazz to be my sidekicks, we took half of Rosalie's clothes, put them in vacuum bags so we saved space and did the same with Alice's clothes. Damn! The piano was full but there was space in the video game room where Esme put extra cot sized drawers for video games but we had five left and the girls weren't allowed to go in.

The rest of Al and Rosie's clothes filled 3 of the cot sized drawers. Honestly, how do they wash all this? Nessie asked me from the bean bags, "Uncle Em, uncle Jazz, can we hunt please? I'm hungry" Right on cue her stomach growled and she blushed with a pinkish red glow.

"Okay we can hunt but we need to leave your aunties a note first." I confirmed with her. I got the pen and paper and wrote down a small note with Jasper copying, the letter roughly said,

_Hey Rose/Al,_

_Jasper and I/Emmett and I went hunting with Nessie because she was hungry. Looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Your Husband,_

_Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale_

We left it on the vanities in our rooms and left.

* * *

Damn!! We got home from hunting at 7pm. They found they're clothes missing and shouted at us while Nessie slept. Rosalie is pissed at me and same with Jasper and Alice so now Jasper is giving me the death or 'I want to rip you to shreds and burn you' glare.

Suddenly, Edward walked in and simply stated, "It was Emmett's idea you know." Then he walked out and Alice curiously asked, "How could I not see this?" Rose was now glaring at me like she had laser vision. I smiled sheepishly, Jazz and I both replied, "Nessie was in on it too."

Alice pouted and Rosalie growled but only for a short time because Nessie woke up and walked to us but slightly stumbling. Even if she was physically three she was totally like Bella with the tripping and blushing.

"Hi Aunt Ali, hi Aunt Rosie." Nessie yawned out while stretching. Rose and Al just looked at her with awe. They always had soft spots for her. Nessie then looked down, blushing and asked in a whisper, "Are you mad at uncle Em, uncle Jazz and me for hiding your clothes in Daddy's piano and the game drawers?"

Aw, geez. Why did she have to be so honest? The shouting began and Rosalie started, "YOU HID MY CLOTHES IN A PIANO???!!!" Then the couch she had a grip on collapsed. "C'mon babe, it was just for fun. You hid my DSi and Nintendo Wii for a week!!!" I complained to Rose.

* * *

Gosh!! Now Rosalie and Alice are giving Jasper and me silent treatment and they're talking to Nessie!!! They even gave us a note saying:

_Emmett and Jasper's_

_Punishment_

_No sex for a week_

_No game consoles or computer_

_No showering or changing clothes for a week_

_No new clothes for a fortnight_

_Emmett has to eat human food for a week. _

_No hunting for a week_

Well, I guess punishment starts now. Nessie got the clothes out of the piano and the girls are wrecking the game room and stealing our consoles and the drawers with the games and clothes. I guess my brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant after all and I did manage to ruin the tuning of the piano. Vampire life sucks…

* * *

Did you like it? Please review so I can work on it…

Have a nice day…

Princess Smartypants


End file.
